The present invention relates generally to gaming systems, and, more particularly, to gaming systems which include handheld devices having motion detection capabilities.
Casino gaming and other types of gambling activities are enjoyed worldwide. Gaming activities are typically conducted in fixed locations, such as, for example, in a hotel, casino or other facility. Casinos may be subject to state and local laws relating to gambling in that jurisdiction. Frequently, these laws have certain reporting requirements to provide revenue and/or winnings information and to ensure certain betting odds.
Recently, portable remote gaming devices have been proposed for playing various types of casino games such as poker, slots and keno. In some casino gaming environments, it has been proposed to allow mobile game play via the use of portable computing devices, such as, for example, cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc.
More generally, it is recognized that the existence and use of portable electronic devices within casino environments has dramatically increased over the past decade.